Superman: Lois
Synopsis for "Arrival, Part 1" The Convergence had ended, and Superman, Lois and their boy-child Jon were left to live in a new world. A young world, under attack by Darkseid. The Justice League was formed to repel the invasion, and despite their best efforts, Darkseid would not back down. The day was only saved when Cyborg, using Darkseid's own resources against him, reversed the boom tubes that led Darkseid's forces to Earth and threw them back to Apokolips. The older, more realized Superman watched the battle from afar. He was only moments away from helping them until Cyborg acted in the last moment. Superman has seen everything he needs to see, so he flies home and barely evades being seen by an Air Force fighter. He returns to his new home, an old house where Lois and Jon have taken refuge. The young mother and her boy-child were listening the news about the fight in the radio. Superman comments on how different this new world is from their own and Lois replies they're together and that's matters. Still, Superman cannot help but think about the preceding events: at the end of the Convergence, the Kents, Barry Allen, Supergirl and Parallax traveled to the past to prevent the Anti-Monitor from starting the Convergence. Their efforts were successful and the multiverse was reborn, but the band of friends went separate ways, with the Kents staying on the new primary Earth and Barry, Kara and Hal leaving for parts unknown, to seek their destinies elsewhere. Now, they must live as different people. Clark notes the people of the new world do not trust their Superman, and they will not trust him either. Instead, they will adapt to the new world as a family. Five years pass and Jon has grown. He and his mother do house chores while Clark has left to protect the world without being seen. While Jon gets ready for school, Clark returns home after stopping a natural disaster. His powers have been in flux lately but he can still get the job done. Today, he has his most important job yet: saving the Excalibur shuttle from crash landing. The Excalibur is the ship piloted by Hank Henshaw, the future Cyborg Superman. If he can save the Excalibur, he can prevent the Cyborg Superman from coming to existence and avoid history from repeating itself. As Jon leaves for school, Clark puts on his new Superman uniform and flies off to space and Lois drives to the city. There, she meets her acquaintance Cora at a secluded alley and gives her a flash drive that contains her investigation on the criminal group Intergang. Over the past five years, Lois has published several books under the alias "Author X". Her books have helped uncovering criminal activities, but like Clark, Lois chooses to keep her identity secret to protect her family. Lois instructs Cora to destroy the flash drive as soon as she is done reading her notes, but a mysterious stranger watches the exchange from a rooftop. Superman hovers above the Earth until he catches a glimpse of the Excalibur coming in hot. After some effort, Superman is able to steer the ship towards an empty field. Then, he opens up the cockpit and tells everyone to get out before the excessive heat breaks the ship apart. Only one astronaut is in view, and his suit has the name "Henshaw" on it. Meanwhile, Jon watches the news report about the Excalibur in the middle of a class. His teacher catches him in the act and takes him to the principal's office. On a remote star system, in a city in ruins, an unseen conqueror leads a prisoner into a museum that contains the fabled Oblivion Stone. However, the stone is missing. When the prisoner says he would have used the stone to stop her, she kills him and resolves to find the stone and slay anyone in her way. Appearing Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) *Lois Lane Supporting Characters *Jon Kent Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-lois-clark-2015/superman-lois-clark-1 Superman: Lois & Clark (Vol 1) 01